1. Field of Invention
The invention relates, generally, to wildfires and, more particularly, to a system for controlling and containing them.
2. Description of Related Technology
Uncontrolled and uncontained wildfires and effects related to them cause significant damage and destruction, resulting in large and mounting costs in burned land, repair, and even lives. These wildfires and their related effects also release greenhouse gases and, thus, have even been linked to costs of global warming and a very dangerous global-environmental situation. Such costs, as well as those to try to control and contain the wildfires, are growing and unnecessary.
It is known to use elite or special chemicals, equipment, firefighters, machines, methods, and/or tools to try to extinguish or suppress wildfires. However, these means can be difficult to deliver properly to a site of a wildfire. These means can be difficult to deliver also rapidly to the site such that time to deploy them can be too long, thereby allowing the wildfires to escape out of control. They can be also dangerous, expensive, and high-risk. They can also cause destruction and even claim lives.
Thus, there is still a need for effective control and containment of wildfires. More specifically, there is a need to minimize or even prevent spread of tragic deadly wildfires and, in turn, loss of acres of land at substantial cost and lives of firefighters and others and release of greenhouse gases. There is a need also for a means of such control and containment that is not difficult to deliver properly to a site of a wildfire. There is a need also for a means of such control and containment that is not difficult to deliver also rapidly such that time to deploy it is not too long, thereby preventing the wildfires from escaping out of control. There is a need for such a means that is not also dangerous, expensive, and high-risk. There is a need for such a means that also does not cause destruction nor claim lives.